All it Takes is a Trick
by TenshiAkane
Summary: I really don't know how to sum this up... Please read MirokuXSango


" We stop for one hour Miroku and you asked all the woman in the village to carry your child!?" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm sorry, I cant help it." Miroku explained.

Sango scoffed. She was so sick of Miroku acting like this. She was going to knock him out… but she refrained. She couldn't do that, it pained her enough to slap him when he groped her. She hated to admit it but she was so in love with Miroku. But if she did end up with him, he'd only hurt her by cheating or running after another woman. So she'd keep things the way they were. Sango all of a sudden felt a hand on her ass. She sighed and smacked.

"Your aim is getting good Sango, you didn't even turn around." Miroku said rubbing his red cheek.

"When will you ever learn monk?" Sango asked.

"More than likely never." He replied.

" Your hopeless." She sighed.

He smiled. "Why do you care"

" I don't."

"Fine." He said and walked ahead. Sango sighed. _' I love you so much Miroku, if only you knew' _Sango wanted to tell him so badly… but she couldn't… if she did Kami knows what would happen. So in other words Sango: The Demon Slayer, was scared. (A/N: Wouldn't you be afraid of losing the man you loved?)

" SANGO! BEHIND YOU!" Miroku yelled.

Sango was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the on coming demon. Miroku shoved her out of the way causing him to get smashed in the abdomen. Luckily he defeated the demon quickly. Miroku groaned in pain as he slammed into the ground. ' I think I broke my ribs…' he thought. Sango ran over to him.

" Why are you so stupid?!" She yelled, she was slightly crying. She was so scared

" I'll be fine…" Miroku said, then blacked out.

" Don't die Miroku. Please don't die."

THE NEXT DAY

Miroku woke up around noon. He looked around. Sango was asleep next to him in a sitting position next to him. Miroku gently laid her down.

"Miroku? Your awake that's, wonderful." Sango said. 'Clearly not gentle enough…' Miroku thought.

"Yes, Sango where are we?" he asked.

" A small town. The others went ahead, but we'll catch up." she said.

Miroku was happy that Sango was with him. ' So she does care…' he thought.

"Kilala." Kilala scampered in and rubbed against Sango's leg. Sango smiled.

" Looks like you'll be carrying us today girl." Kilala purred.

" Thank you" Miroku said grabbing his staff.

Sango stood up and helped Miroku on Kilala.

" Thank you Sango…" Miroku said quietly, he was still in pain but he couldn't tell Sango that, she'd worry.

" Your welcome Miroku. I'm just trying to help"

"Well I'm glad you are."

Sango smile. " Oh, there they are." Kilala descended. Sango jumped off and helped Miroku down.

"So where to?" she asked.

" We need to stop in the next village, Shippo is sick." Kegome said. The little fox demon let out a sneeze. Miroku sat on Kilala, the pain was almost gone. 'Sango must have given me something when I was asleep…' he thought. Later that night they stopped in a small village. Everyone was sitting around eating their dinner, Kilala was serving as a pillow for Shippo, and as always a slap was heard.

" Monk, do that one more time and I'll smack you with my boomarang next time!"

" Ok, Sango. Chill." Miroku said placing his hand on his cheek. Not vary long after a young serving girl walked in. She had short black hair and jade green eyes. ' She looks single…' Miroku thought. He smiled and walked over to her.

" There he goes again" Shippo said while sneezing. After a few minutes of talking to her Miroku asked the infamous question : "Will you bare my child?"

" Yes…" the woman replied blushing.

Miroku almost fell over, InuYasha did fall over, Kegome almost passed out, and Sango looked like she'd cry. Sang stood.

" I…uh… need to head back to my village…when Miroku pushed me out of the way my weapon broke."

"Ok…be back in three days…" InuYasha said still in shock.

" Come on Kilala…" Sango said sadly. Miroku had already left with the woman. Sango left as quickly as possible. Luckily her village was only a few miles away.

" Why Kilala? Why does he love everywoman but me?!" she yelled in between sobs. Kilala nuzzled her. She knew how hurt her master was hurt…but that monk would never know.

With Miroku

Miroku looked at the woman waiting for him. This was his moment, he was waiting for this all his life…

" MIROKU!!" Kegome yelled.

"YES??" He yelled walking out of the woman's hut.

" Sango left, I didn't see any thing wrong with her weapon, she said it was broken, but she also seemed sad when she left… Miroku I shouldn't tell you this but one day Sango told me that she was…in love with you."

Miroku fell to the ground.

" I do love her…I don't love that woman…Hell, I don't even know her name!" Miroku stood up and ran in the direction of Sango's village. Kegome smiled.

" Good job, Hachi." The badger-like creature walked out and nodded.

With Sango

Sango was laying on the floor of her home crying, Kilala was trying to make her feel better the best she could…Sango was so hurt, she love Miroku so much. Miroku walked in quietly. He herd Sango crying he dropped his staff and ran to her.

" Sango… Sango I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being so stupid. I'm in love with you and only you. From the time I first looked at you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Miroku let a tear fall, it pained him to see her like this. Sango sat up.

" Really?"

"Yes."

She crawled over to him, and hugged him. Miroku set her on is lap and held her close. 'This is the way things should be.' he thought. Sango looked up at him, she had stopped crying by now. Miroku smiled and gently kissed her. Sango threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Miroku kissed her again but this time, longer, with more love and more passion. The kiss lasted for what seemed le forever. Miroku's tongue 'somehow' found its way into Sango's mouth. As their tongues thrashed around, slowly, but surely , both Miroku and Sango had their first time, together.

The Next Morning

Sango woke up and felt Miroku's strong arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled at him. The two kissed each other good morning and got dressed. They got on Kilala and headed back to the others, only to here the conclusion to a story Kegome was telling InuYasha.

"And so I had Hachi transform into a woman and agree to carrying Miroku's child. I knew Sango would leave and I told Miroku and he'd go after her."

Enter Sango.

"Thank you Kegome" She said slightly irritated that her friend tricked her and Miroku.

"W-w-welcome." Kegome stuttered.

Enter a happy Miroku… Until he sees Hachi..

" HACHI!!" He yelled, the badger began running." I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" The badger was running for his life a mad monk chased him. 'Kami I love him'

" I love you Sango." Miroku said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

" I love you too Miroku" she said happily.

" I thought you were going to kill Hachi." InuYasha said.

Miroku was still smiling at Sango. " He got away."

And brought Sango into a heated kiss.

. THE END!.


End file.
